The purpose of this project is to investigate whether peripheral nerve allografts (i.e., a graft between genetically different animals of the same species) can be used to repair injured nerve tissue. A 1.4 cm segment of host peroneal nerve was removed from rats and replaced by a 1.8 cm peroneal nerve allograft to determine if host motor nerve fibers would regenerate through the nerve graft and reinnervate denervated muscles. Only nerve allografts containing minor transplantation antigens were evaluated since previous studies showed that neurilemmal (Schwann cells (i.e., the cells of a nerve which aid nerve fiber regeneration) with minor antigens survived longer than neurilemmal cells which had both major and minor antigens. The results revealed that host motor nerve fibers did regenerate through the nerve allograft and reinnervate muscles. This finding demonstrates that it is possible to functionally repair injured nerve tissue with a nerve allograft bearing only minor transplantation antigens even in nonimmunosuppressed recipients and we suggest such allografts be used in man.